This invention relates generally to television accessories and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a television top protector for protecting the top of a television cabinet.
Heretofore, television sets subject to public use such as hotel and motel rooms, etc. furnished with expensive television sets have the problem of guests setting food and drink on the top of the television cabinet. Often the food and drink are spilled backwards into air vents of the electrical circuitry at the rear of the cabinet causing excessive damage to the television set. Also, items setting on top of the cabinet often spill and stain or burn the cabinet causing expense replacement of the cabinet and lost use of the television set.
There are various prior art television sets having sloping cabinet tops at an angle to the horizontal. There are also television cabinets with hinged tops which can be lifted and secured at an angle to the horizontal. These angled tops are an integral part of the television cabinet and are not constructed to protect the top of the cabinet or to be removed from the cabinet. None of these prior art sets disclose an inexpensive television top protector easily removed and designed to be secured to the top of the television cabinet. Also, none of the prior art sets disclose a separate television top protector to prevent the spilling of food and drinks on the cabinet top or into the electrical circuitry air vents located at the rear of the cabinet.
Book supports and lecterns have a similar structure to the subject invention, but they are placed on a table or stand to support books, papers, notes, etc. The supports and lecterns are not designed to be secured to the top of a television cabinet.
There is a prior art toilet tank cover and cabinet for storing toilet articles on the top of a toilet tank. This cabinet has a sloping hinged front to prevent the resting of articles on the top of the cabinet. This invention discloses the need of storing articles inside the toilet tank cover and cabinet to prevent toilet articles from falling into the toilet. There is no teaching the need to protect the top of the toilet tank.